


A night to remember (A night to forget)

by siren_of_the_ocean



Series: Tim Drake AU's [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, POV Prudence wood, POV Second Person, Short, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean
Summary: The night you get summoned by Ra's al Ghul is both the best and worst night of your life.Timeline; Red RobinPOV; Pridence Wood
Relationships: Tim Drake & Owens & Zeddmore Washington & Prudence Wood, Tim Drake & Prudence Wood
Series: Tim Drake AU's [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A night to remember (A night to forget)

**Author's Note:**

> So. Sid_pinetree requested this one. 2nd person POV was interesting to write. 
> 
> If you have any other new styles you would like to see, please drop them in the comments. I'm always up for a challenge.

As a general rule, no-one gets a meeting with the Demon's head. 

He moves from place to place but no-one sees him. 

And those that do, rarely survive. 

As such, you find it justified that you fear for your life while being marched down a hallway you didn't even know existed until 3 minutes ago. 

3 minutes ago when you and your teammates had been called for a meeting with Ra's al Ghul himself. 

At your side, your teammates, Z and Owens seem as apprehensive as you are. Z's expression blank, conveying no emotion, showing his nervousness through his blankness. Owens doesn't bother to hide, muttering prayers under his breath as he walks, his hands wringing and clenching in anxiety. 

You. Well. You've accepted your fate the second one of the nondescript but obviously higher ranking ninja had shown up to the barracks and summoned you. 

The reason is the thing that makes no sense. Your team isn't the best but it definitely isn't the worst, rarely noticed beyond discussions of unprofessionalism. Only rumors, because you get the job done anyway. 

Soon enough, you stand in front of Ra's al Ghul himself. His green robes flowing around him, gold trim sparkling in the fading sunlight. His age shows in his wrinkles, though not nearly as much as it should, if the rumors were to be believed. 

"Prudence Wood. Zeddmore Washington. Owens Burogh. Do you know why I have summoned you here?" Ra's al Ghul asks, interrupting your thought process. Z is the one to step forward, taking on the responsibility of answering as team leader. 

"No, my liege. We are unaware of why we have been summoned" Z says, chin lowered in deference as he speaks. A lamb showing it's weakness to a lion. 

Ra's eyes sparkle as he looks at them. And for a second, you swear you see the water of the famed lazarus pit in his eyes. Green, flowing and definitely angry. "I summoned you here for a special mission" he says, voice neutral even as you and your teammates relax. At least he isn't going to execute you. 

"Thank you, my liege. Shall we be escorted to the briefing room?" Z asks and you can read the apprehension in his shoulders, the way he wants to leave the room as soon as he can. Ra's doesn't bother holding back his laugh at that, stating "I will be personally doing your briefing. Do try not to disappoint me". 

Your back straightens with the idea of a mission and you can see Owens do the same. 

"I need you to assassinate Red Robin"

xxxxx

A year later and you can still remember that day. Clearly as it happened. 

A lot has happened. 

Your team. Owens and Z. You are the only one left. The other 2 having died in the desert, the one by trauma and the other to blood loss. 

The only reason you had survived at all was because of the unofficial fourth member of your team. Tim Drake. Red Robin. 

The exact person you were sent to kill. The one you tried to blow up with a rocket launcher. 

And yet. He dragged his bleeding body as well as yours, across the desert floor, into a car and to safety. He saved your life. Even though you had tried to end his. 

And then he'd done it again. With the council of spiders. 

He'd fought 7 heavily armed expert assassins on his own. A few of them with powers. And between that, he'd managed to keep both you and his friend, Tam, safe. 

The day Ra's al Ghul called you in is a day steeped in happiness, of grief, of anger and joy. 

You lost 2 team members that day, whether you knew it or not. But you'd also gained another. 

The ghosts of your friends walk with you, with Tim as well. But the ghost of that day will never leave


End file.
